Luz en las sombras
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: Una nueva serie de oneshot, esta es de temas oscuros, raros y tristes. Lo mejor, NejiHina, viva el Hyuugacest! Oneshot uno.


**_Luz en las sombras_**

_Aquí andamos de nuevo, con esta serie de oneshot's acerca de… ¡Neji y Hinata! (Los quiero mucho), este de temas oscuros, raros y tristes, como su vida misma. El primer oneshot es una clásica historia de vampiros, por consiguiente, UA._

**Luz en las sombras**

_Capítulo uno. El baile._

La oscuridad lo respaldó, y en silencio, abrió la ventana de la habitación de Hinata; con el mismo sigilo, cuido que nada ni nadie interrumpiera su empresa.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni se arrepentía de ir cada noche con ella. LA despertaba en las primeras horas del día, no bien pasada la medianoche, y la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, antes de despertarla con un beso en el cuello, resistiendo el deseo de morder su piel.

-Ella era hermosa, y sería una verdadera pena que algo tan bello sea solo un bocadillo.

Como cada noche, comenzó a tocarla suavemente; sin embargo, se detuvo. La envolvió entre las sábanas con cuidado y se la llevó de ahí, siendo únicamente la luna su testigo.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, guiada por la costumbre, lo vio de frente. Si príncipe de cabellos castaños, y de mirada tan blanca como la de ella, su príncipe fuerte, valiente, pero que solo podía ver de noche.

-Buenas noches, señorita –Neji se levantó del lecho hizo una reverencia- ¿Le apetecería acompañarme esta noche a un baile en su honor?

-P-pe-pero no e-estoy v-vestida –Dijo Hinata al percatarse de que solo llevaba puesto el ligero y casi transparente camisón de dormir, y se cubrió con las sábanas.

Neji sonrió al verla sonrojarse, y avanzando a un buró, tomó una caja, la cual tendió a la chica.

-Es para ti, sé que te gustará.

La caja tenía dentro un hermoso vestido de encaje y listones color vino, dejaba expuesta la espalda y cuello de la chica, y el apretado escote hacía resaltar sus blancos senos. Las zapatillas, del mismo color del vestido, resultaron cómodas, y el mismo Neji peinó sus cabellos y maquilló su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy? –Le preguntó a la heredera de la familia Hyuuga al terminar de ponerle el labial, tan rojo como la sangre.

La chica no respondió. No tanto por que lo supiera o no, sino por que su familia, justamente ese día, le habían cortado su libertad y elegido su destino por ella.

Neji no necesitaba que ella dijera nada. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en esa familia, y conciente de que solo la preocuparía más, la tomó de la mano y la condujo al piso inferior, donde se escuchara una melódica y nostálgica música de piano y flauta, y varias parejas bailaran, dejando el centro del salón despejado.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? –Le dijo haciendo el ademán de invitación al baile, y con delicadeza, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bailar, aspirando el aroma que surgía de sus cabellos y besando una y otra vez su cuello.

En determinado momento, ella lo abrazó, sollozando ante la realidad que no le permitiría ser feliz y solo le traería amargura al vivir atada con un sujeto por el que no sentía el más mínimo afecto.

Poco a poco, con el paso de las melodías, el salón se fue vaciando, y solo ellos quedaron ahí. Neji se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? –Le preguntó de nuevo.

Hinata sintió la frialdad de las manos de Neji tocando lentamente la piel expuesta, y con una mezcla de ansiedad, deseo y pudor, notó al joven acercando su rostro al de ella y besándola como en su primer encuentro.

-Esta noche, serás mía.

La condujo a un solitario sofá, bastante amplio, y decorado en un estilo antiguo. Pese a que quiso protestar, Hinata se sintió suavemente deslizada hasta quedar completamente recostada, observando las manos retirar de poco a poco las zapatillas y tocando sus piernas como si se trataran de finas piezas de porcelana, estremeciéndola por la suavidad del contacto y la fría sensación de sus manos.

-Tranquila, todo terminará en un momento.

-P-por f-favor, d-detente –Le suplicó la chica en un gemido al saberse besada en los senos, que fueron descubiertos en un movimiento fugaz- y-yo t-tengo un d-deber…

-Tu deber –Le dijo Neji deteniéndose por última vez- es conmigo.

Sus manos alcanzaron la parte más intima de la doncella, que emitió un gemido por la sorpresa y la sensación obtenida por el acto, y comenzó a recorrer con cuidado ese espacio que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre, salvo él.

Pero esa noche, ellos se volverían uno solo, estaba seguro de ello.

Levantó la falda del vestido y con movimientos felinos, Neji se posó en medio de sus piernas, dedicando miradas al pecho e intimidad de la joven consecutivamente, quien, acalorada por el placer acumulado, jadeaba entrecortadamente a falta de aire.

-N-Ne…ji…

Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, dejando ver el trabajado torso del apuesto muchacho, y sin perder más tiempo, se deshizo del resto de sus ropas, para así darle más atención a ella.

-P-por f-favor, n-no me e-embaraces…

-Eso no pasará –Cautelosamente se colocó en medio de las piernas de ella, e introdujo su miembro lentamente dentro de ella, saboreando la deliciosa sensación que le producía invadir ese espacio y hacerlo suyo, moviendo gradualmente sus caderas para ajustarla al tamaño de su erección, y aumentando progresivamente sus movimientos, sin dejar de lado los besos, las caricias y leves mordiscos para concentrar a Hinata en la tarea de entregarse a él.

Al día siguiente, ella despertó en su habitación, como de costumbre. Pero la diferencia, es que ya no era una persona pura, y que su unión con su prometido le traería más desdicha de la que imaginaba.

-¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata? –Uchiha Sasuke, el famoso prometido, entró a su habitación, contando con el permiso del padre de la chica- Pensé que serías como tu hermana menor, pero la verdad, eres toda una ganga.

Hinata se cubrió asustada con las sábanas, pero aún con eso, Sasuke notó los moretones y marcas de mordidas que se vislumbraban en el cuello de la chica.

Tomándola con rudeza del mentón, la jaló hacia el, notando por su desnudez las innumerables marcas del encuentro ocurrido en la noche y la evidencia seca entre sus piernas de que alguien más le había ganado la partida al Uchiha.

-¡Perra! –Le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte, que provocó que un hilo de sangre brotara de los labios de la chica- ¿Tú, pura e inocente? Tus padres no conocen la puta que tienen por hija.

Se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a llamar a la familia de la chica, cuando, de forma imprevista, la puerta se cerró de golpe y una figura deforme de ojos atrapó al Uchiha del cuello con sus fauces y no lo soltó hasta que la sangre del atacado dejó de brotar y sus movimientos fueron nulos. No le dio ni tiempo para gritar.

En ese momento, la criatura dejó al cuerpo del ahora occiso Uchiha, y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su forma…

-¡N-Neji…! –La chica se cubrió la boca por la inesperada sorpresa. ¿Esa cosa que atacó a su ex-prometido era el mismo al que se entregó la noche anterior?

-Hinata, déjame explicarte, por favor…

Varias sirvientas de la familia, que oyeron los gritos, se encaminaron al cuarto de Hinata, encontrando solamente el cadáver de Sasuke, y las ventanas abiertas de par en par…

-_Te deseo solo para mí…_

Informaron de inmediato a los padres de los chicos, quienes mandaron buscar inmediatamente a Hinata, pero no volvieron a dar con ella…

-_Hazme compañía en mi solitario andar…_

No solo había desaparecido de su casa o de la localidad, sino que ahora ya no pertenecía al mundo de su familia, estando unida al destino de aquellos que se alimentan de la sangre de los vivos…

-_Quédate a mi lado hasta el fin de la eternidad…_

Y solos, en el salón de baile que les pertenecía solo a ellos, bailaban en la oscuridad, dispuestos a compartir el mismo destino, y perecer por el mismo fin.

-Acepto.

**FIN**

_Ese fue el primer oneshot, le quiero agradecer a DarkLady-Iria, quien me dio ideas para la nueva serie de honestos. ¡Review's! Así haremos del NejiHina una pareja feliz._


End file.
